To reduce fraudulent activities, procedures to verify and approve prospective sellers signing up for an e-commerce account can be lengthy and time consuming. Some authentication methods include generating a challenge-response test to protect websites against bots by grading tests that humans can pass but current computer programs cannot. Other risk-reduction methods include obtaining a bank account number, a credit card number, a social security number, or any other unique identifying data to verify an identity of a prospective seller. Once the identifying data is verified, a seller has unfettered access to the e-commerce website.